barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing and Dance with Barney
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is a home video special which celebrated Barney's tenth anniversary. It was released on January 12, 1999. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a make believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the Treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jeff *Keesha *Hannah *Stephen *Robert *Danny *Linda *Kim *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Jason *Min Trivia *This is the 5th episode where no one says goodbye at the end. *To date, this is the first and only Barney cast reunion. *This is the only time Michael and Jason appear together. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the First Generation. *Unlike in "A Picture of Health" and "Tree-Mendous Trees", "Growing" returns to its original four verse arrangement. *This video marks the last appearances of Michael, Kathy, Jason, and Tosha. *Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the confetti comes down. It's also the third time he's done that, after "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". * "Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *This is the first time Linda and BJ appear together. The next time is Itty Bitty Bugs. *This video was filmed after the final 6 episodes of Season 5: "Aunt Rachel Is Here!", "It's a Rainy Day!", "Easy Does It!", "What's in a Name?", "A Very Special Mouse" and "A Package of Friendship" because the Family Day poster was seen in the school hallway. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" returns in this video. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery, Oh, What a Day! and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References from Be a Friend, Practice Makes Music and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure are mentioned. 1571323767.jpg|Original VHS Release (1999) D25844.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2009-2010) King BJ and Queen Baby Bop - S&DWB.jpg|King BJ and Queen Baby Bop Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 5 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos